Año nuevo y destruccion nivel: μ's
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: como cada año las chicas se juntan para celebrar el año nuevo y como cada año algo sale mal y todo se descontrola


**Un fic para comenzar el año nwn realmente lamento mi ausencia, pero bueno ya estoy aquí nuevamente con mis locas historias**

-Era primero de enero de 2017 y varios cuerpos estaban tirados alrededor de una mesa y unas cuantas tiradas en los sofás, algunas dormían tranquilamente abrazadas en una habitación-…

 **6 horas antes**

Vamos Honoka hoy es el último día del año y tú sigues refunfuñando por algo de hace una semana -estaba sentada en la cama de mi peli naranja amiga quien estaba tapada hasta la cabeza y se negaba a salir- ¿… no vas a salir? -solo un gruñido en respuesta, solo pude suspirar y comenzar a meterme por debajo de los cobertores y quedar de frente a ella quien tenía un mohín muy tierno- porque tienes que ser condenadamente orgullosa igual que Umi

Ella comenzó y tú estabas de testigo junto a Eri y ninguna hizo nada para detenerla de que siguiera insultándome -podía ver como sus ojos se empañaban, realmente le dolió que una de sus amigas de la infancia la tratara como una idiota- así… así que mejor vete, no sé porque estás aquí de todas maneras

-me observo un poco molesta y luego me dio la espalda mientras se hacía bolita… por algún motivo me dolía que hiciera eso- Honoka no seas así…

No me importa, vete -creo que sus sollozos aumentaron por lo que no pude evitar el abrazarla con mucha fuerza- Maki-chan por favor… detente

No -mantuvimos el abrazo un rato hasta que por fin pudo calmarse, aun así se negaba a salir- vamos por favor, todas están esperando que tu salgas de aquí

Maki-chan por última vez -entre el abrazo se dio nuevamente la vuelta para observare fijamente, pude observar como sus ojos estaban rojo y aunque es un poco asqueroso su nariz estaba moqueando, dios como es que esta tonta puede ser alguien tan importante en mi vida…-

¿Y si… hacemos un trato? -por fin capte su atención al instante- si vas a la cena de año nuevo en mi casa prometo que le diremos a todos lo nuestro

Que es lo nuestro? -mm ahora que lo menciona… que somos? Creo que nos hemos quedado observando fijamente y lentamente nos comenzamos a sonrojar- ¿Maki-chan?

Creo que es obvio -estaba roja hasta las orejas por lo que comencé a jugar de manera nerviosa con mi cabello- a-acaso… las a-amigas se be-besan como lo hacemos nosotras

¿Eh? -oh gran kami-sama dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza la mato, aunque la ame- entonces… no fue solo para practicar? -me quería aventar por la ventana y correr a algún lugar muy lejano-

Maldita sea Honoka, eres una idiota! Yo te amo! ¡Cómo es que no te das cuenta! -sin darme cuenta había levantado la voz por lo que la tome por las mejillas y comencé a besarla sin importarme que sus padres quienes estaban entrando por el jaleo que se estaba armando porque levante la voz-

Maki-chan! One…chan… -al momento en que Yukiho nos quitó las mantas de encima nos encontró besándonos de una manera acalorada, Honoka estaba encima de mi abrazándome por el cuello y mis manos estaban en su trasero- …. Creo que interrumpo…

-ambas nos quedamos estupefactas al observar a su hermana roja hasta las orejas y a sus padres claramente un poco menos sonrojados, pero un poco más aliviados que no fuere una pelea- Maki-chan es la activa, me debes diez grandes papu -dijo la madre de Honoka a su esposo quien refunfuñaba y creo que hasta estaba decepcionado de perder contra su esposa quien sonrió triunfante- ustedes continúen en lo suyo, todo fue muy rápido ya que la madre tomo al padre y a la hija y se los llevo arrastrando-

-luego de eso nos mantuvimos rígidas alrededor de unos 10 segundos más que parecían una eternidad, hasta que decidí hablar- ahora te das cuenta?

-lentamente salió de su trance enfocando su mirada en la mía mientras asentía de manera efusiva a la vez que se sonrojaba- lo siento Maki-chan… -nuevamente sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y una fuerte punzada en mi pecho me indicaba que algo malo iba a suceder- yo… yo creo que… no puedo con esto

¿Porque? -aunque ella no se diera cuenta aún seguía abrazada de mi cuello y mis manos ahora estaban en su espalda acariciándole lentamente- no me amas?

Claro que te amo… pero esto es demasiado extraño! Siempre pensé que tú y …Nico-chan eran pareja- muchos se confundían con aquello debido a mi cercanía con esa enana tsundere- siempre están juntas… así que…-no le deje terminar la frase ya que nuevamente la bese, aunque solo fue un leve roce-

Junto a Nico somos muy cercanas, pero eso no implica que seamos novias -aún recuerdo cuando Nico-chan me dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien, pero no sabía el cómo confesar sus sentimientos- ella ama a otra persona

Ya veo…-nuevamente el silencio esto me estaba estresando por lo que solo cerré mis ojos intentando no perder la paciencia y dejar a Honoka tirada aquí y yo simplemente irme a casa-

Ya tienes 20 años y sigues comportándote como idiota -en un rápido movimiento deje a Honoka debajo donde no me interesaba que sus padres aun estuviesen escuchando desde el cuarto de Yukiho… Honoka seria mía en estos momentos- así que…

¡Idiota es el que le dice a otro que es idiota! -suspiré agotada y decidí solo atacar a su cuello el cual sabía que era su debilidad- hyaaa Maki-chan nooooooo~~~~~ -todo termino en pequeñas discusiones que solo terminaban en gemidos por parte de mi amada Honoka lo que me hacía enloquecer y aumentar el placer en lo que estábamos haciendo-

-un par de horas después estábamos camino a mi casa tomadas de la mano- Maki-chan es una bruta…

Bruta o no, has gozado todo lo que hemos hecho -sonreí al ver su sonrojo- Honoka debes saber que… -guarde silencio un momento y observe el cielo lo que atrajo su atención- eres mi novia y te que te amare siempre -desvié mi mirada hasta la azul de ella quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas y oculto su rostro en mi cuello-

Maki-chan yo también te amo -después de aquella cursi escena que atrajo la atención de algunas personas decidimos ir rápidamente a casa debido a que comenzaba a nevar- gracias Maki-chan

No tienes porque -al momento de llegar a mi casa todas estaban en la sala preparando los últimos ajustes, cuando entramos todas las miradas se centraron en Honoka quien estaba observando el piso- bueno… a sido un poco difícil pero aquí esta -con cuidado empuje a Honoka dentro de la sala quien rápidamente fue recibida por Umi quien corrió a abrazarla con fuerza-

Perdón… realmente estoy muy arrepentida por lo que ha sucedido -Umi estaba sollozando al igual que su amiga quien no tardo en corresponder el abrazo a vista y paciencia de todos quienes decidimos dejarles su espacio y terminar de arreglar todo solo quedaban un par de horas-

Bueno chicas, como cada año desde que μ's se creó y ha sido lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida, porque me ayudo a conocerlas a ustedes y crear lazos que jamás se romperán, aunque puede que tengamos nuestras diferencias y a veces eso termine ocasionando malos entendidos -estábamos todas sentadas en la gran mesa observando a Honoka quien como cada año nos dedicaba algunas bonitas palabras- es por eso que espero que este próximo año sigamos unidas y por favor cuiden de mi -con una reverencia termino su discurso… como no amarla…-

Ahora es mi turno -Nico-chan sonrió y pude notar como es que de reojo observo a Kotori quien sonrió sonrojándose levemente… así que… quien lo diría- bueno como cada año ha sido realmente divertido seguir con ustedes y me gustaría anunciarles algo muy importante -todas las miradas se posaron en Nico quien sonrió- bueno como ya sabrán hace dos años comencé mi carrera como idol profesional y siempre he tenido su apoyo incondicional, pero hay una persona en especial que ha estado junto a mí en las buenas y malas… -creo que algunos me quedaron mirando y otros solo sonreían…- Kotori muchas gracias a ti, por siempre estar a mi lado

Jejej Nico-chan siempre has sido muy tierna y jamás me pude despegar de ti -todas quedaron observando la interacción de esas dos ya que Nico se acercó a Kotori y le planto un beso en los labios frente a todos-

Es raro… -pronuncio Nozomi quien sonrió divertida- siempre pensé que Nico estaba loca por Maki y viceversa -ambas nos sonrojamos-

Bueno, el destino es extraño y no siempre es como algunos creen -dije mientras observaba a la pareja de tórtolas- ¿no es así Nico-chan?

Por supuesto, Maki-chan es una gran amiga, pero más allá de eso no, ella estuvo apoyándonos desde las sombras por así decir, aunque tampoco sabía quién era la persona que había cautivado mi corazón

Eso es tan indecente, pero a la vez tan tierno -Umi sonreía con afecto a su amiga… aunque que ella hable así es extraño, muy cerca de ella había una botella de vino… rayos-

Honoka… mira a Umi -hizo lo que le dije y con total discreción le quito la botella, pero esta ya estaba vacía-

Bueno como ya solo queda una hora para que acabe este año, podríamos hacer algo divertido -anuncio Eri quien tenía una botella en sus manos…esto acabara peor que el año pasado-

Y que sugieres Eri-chiiiaaaan~~~ -Rin estaba mareada junto a Hanayo quien sonreía de manera extraña- nyaaaa~~~~

Pero por supuesto que el jueguito de la botella y recuerden nada de celos o se irán a la sala de castigos -apunto un armario de limpieza… no me molestaría ir con Honoka a ese cuarto…-

Está bien -todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentado en círculo mientras la botella estaba en medio, pero antes de empezar Eri saco de entre sus cosas 9 vasos pequeño y 3 botellas de vodka… esto SI acabara peor que el año anterior-

Quien de vueltas la botella debe beber antes un cortito de vodka y quien salga debe beber también y el beso deben acabar con esto… -como odio su maldito bolso de doraemon… saco una barra de chocolate-

estás demente quieres emborracharnos -Honoka observo a Eri quien sonrió divertida… podría jugar que hasta se puso coqueta con MI Honoka…-

comencemos esto! -Umi estaba demasiado entusiasmada por lo que tomo el primer turno, bebió su cortito de vodka e hizo girar la botella que se detuvo en Eri… esto se pondrá caliente… ya de fondo podía escuchar esa canción tan gay que hicieron…-

-Eri bebió su cortito y puso el trozo de chocolate en su boca y se sentó en medio esperando a Umi quien se abalanzo a besar y derretir ese chocolate en menos de 10 segundos… al final ambas se observaban fijamente dejando en medio un hilito de saliva… estas dos son fuego puro- ejem… continuemos -dijo Nozomi quien se veía divertida… y con una cámara en su mano-

Bien es mi turno -Eri tomo otro cortito e hizo girar la botella quien termino en Hanayo… no fue mucho, pero Hanayo termino tan sonrojada y jadeante como si hubiese estado haciendo algo más, mientras que la rubia demente relamía sus labios de manera sugerente… creo que varios nos sonrojamos-

Aquí voy -Hanayo hizo girar la botella y… termino en Honoka quien me observo de reojo y sonrió, se levantó, bebió su cortito y puso el chocolate en su boca esperando a Hanayo quien estaba completamente sonrojada y con una timidez que a todas nos mató de ternura se abrazó del cuello de la peli naranja quien la sostuvo por la cintura y así estuvieron besándose hasta acabar con el trocito de chocolate… Honoka puede tomar la iniciativa cuando desee conmigo…-

Es mi turno -nuevamente en sus puesto Honoka como el resto bebió otro cortito y giro hasta terminar frente a Kotori quien se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada más y termino bebiendo para finalizar en un tierno beso al igual que Hanayo- mmm esto se pone muy divertido

Ni que lo digas -sin que nadie lo notase Honoka tomo mi mano y murmuro un suave te amo, creo que mi corazón se aceleró demasiado-

Kotori continuo con el mismo procedimiento y termino en Umi quien se levantó caballerosamente y tomo a Kotori por la cintura donde ambas se besaron por aproximadamente un minuto en el cual se notaba que algo habían tenido… pero más que nada el alcohol ya les había hecho efecto ambas se separaron y sonrieron divertidas-

Nuevamente yo…-Umi sonrió divertida mientras se disponía a girar la botella observándonos a todas- quien será la afortunada…

Ya gira la botella -dijo Eri quien estaba observando el techo…creo que estaba mareada-

No te enfades que te arrugaras -sin más giro la botella y termino en Nozomi quien por algún motivo se veía más feliz que de costumbre- ¡ven a mis brazos preciosa! -todo fue tan extraño… Nozomi bebió el vodka y metió el pedacito de chocolate a la boca manteniendo todo en su boca hasta que beso a Umi quien se bebió parte del vodka y comiéndose el chocolate, aunque hubiesen terminado continuaron besándose hasta que Nico y Rin las separaron-

Ok ok veamos, Nozomi es tu turno -le dije a una acalorada y lujuriosa Nozomi quien se bebió el cortito y giro… giro y giro hasta terminar en mi… mierda… -Honoka sonrió y me entrego el cortito y el chocolate-

Está bien -observe a Nozomi quien se relamió los labios y se acercó a mí por lo que, bebí el corto y puse el chocolate en mi boca, no alcance ni a reaccionar, Nozomi se había abalanzado encima de mí y ahora me estaba besando y su lengua estaba jugando con la mía… estoy correspondiendo… nooo, pero sus labios son tan suaves… piensa en Honoka, piensa en Honoka…-

Wou… sí que están borrachas… -escuche pronunciar a Rin quien nos estaba observando divertida al igual que Honoka quien tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierdo, con un poco de cuidado aparte a Nozomi quien se había se reía como demente-

Es el turno de Maki-chan -me arregle un poco mi ropa y gire la botella terminando frente a Rin quien se rio divertida y se acercó con el chocolate y el cortito- se gentil Maki-chan

-nadie imagino que Rin se sentaría en mis piernas, se bebería el cortito y luego me besaría con el chocolate en su boca mientras me abrazaba por el cuello, lo que duro casi un minuto y medio. todas estábamos sorprendidas de lo prendida que se pone Rin con el alcohol- esa gatita se las traía…

-lentamente nos separamos observándonos fijamente a los ojos con un leve sonrojo en nuestras mejillas… Rin besa increíble… pero no debo decirlo en voz alta o me matarían- es tu turno…

-nuevamente la condenada botella estaba girando hasta terminar en Honoka quien se rio fuertemente y mientras bebía el cortito, para luego poner el chocolate en su boca y besar a Rin con una fiereza increíble… creo que se está desquitando de lo que Rin y yo hicimos hace menos de un minuto. Acabo con Rin literalmente, la pobre respiraba agitada y sus ojos tenían remolinos por lo que Rin fue la primera en ser expulsada del juego y dejada en uno de los sofás- ahora es mi turno… -Honoka sonrió de manera perversa y se notaba que estaba bien borracha-

-como lo anterior se bebió el corto y giro la botella terminando justo frente a mí, casi grite de la emoción, pero Honoka no me dio tiempo y metió de golpe el chocolate y el vodka en mi boca para besarme con desesperación mientras me tomaba por el cuello y nos comenzábamos a revolcar en la alfombra a vista y paciencia del resto quienes estaban observándonos- sí que estaban amarradas…

-escuche a Nico quien era la única que sabía quién me gustaba realmente, fue la que me dio valor para confesarme a Honoka- te amo… -fue lo que pronuncio Honoka al separarse de mí y que solo yo logre escuchar debido a que el resto comenzaron a gritar emocionadas-

… chicas les digo algo -todas observamos a Nico quien estaba observando el reloj- feliz año nuevo... -todas observamos la hora y ya eran las 12 exactas de la noche… quien diría que ninguna se había dado cuenta que la hora se pasó volando o que nosotras con lo borrachas que estábamos no nos dimos cuenta de la hora-

Feliz año mi amor -abrace a Honoka por detrás y bese su cuello-

Saben que sería más divertido ahora -Eri nos observó de manera divertida- como Nico-chan no beso a ninguna es hora de… ¡BESAR A NICO! -creo que fue un poco divertido como lo dijo, pero la pobre Nico casi se muere de la vergüenza- pero no sin antes… agárrenla -entre Umi y Nozomi agarraron a Nico la colgaron de los pies y le pusieron un tubo en la boca el cual estaba conectado a un barril de cerveza y comenzaron a gritar para bebiera… sé que esto está mal, pero me vale-

¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! ¡FONDO! -estábamos todas gritándole a Nico quien se bebió mas de la mitad del barril (es uno de los pequeños de 5 litros xd tampoco la haría beber una bestialidad)-

-luego de eso vino la sesión de besos auspiciados por Umi quien después de bajar a Nico la tomo en sus brazos y la beso como un príncipe… príncipe bien borracho…, después de eso Eri se acercó a Nico quien apenas y podía mantenerse de pie y como se esperaba de esta demente rusa lamio los labios de Nico y le planto un beso de lo más apasionado. Creo que ese par está bien loco porque el resto solo la besamos unos segundos y nos separábamos incluso Nozomi se mantuvo tranquila- … ahora le toca a Hanayo beber el resto de cerveza

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! -Eri, Umi y Nozomi comenzaron a corretear por toda la casa a Hanayo quien intentaba huir de esas locas, mientras tanto Kotori y Nico se quedaron en un rincón abrazadas quedándose profundamente dormidas… se ven tiernas, mientras observaba esa tierna escena alguien jalo de mi playera lo que atrajo mi atención-

¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? -Honoka asintió y con mucha cautela nos escabullimos a mi cuarto donde me asegure de cerrar la puerta con seguro y luego dirigirnos a la cama donde nos recostamos y nos quedamos profundamente dormidas-

 **Hora actual 6 am**

Maki-chan… despierta… -a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Honoka, pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo solo responder con un gruñido- vamos amor despierta… creo que deberíamos ir a ver al resto -…rápidamente algo en mi cabeza se alertó, es cierto anoche dejamos a la pobre Hanayo sola con el trio de locas-

Solo dame un momento… -al momento de abrir mis ojos todo me estaba dando vueltas y solo pude correr al baño de mi cuarto donde creo que vomite hasta las tripas mientras Honoka acariciaba mi espalda y sujetaba mi cabello-

-después de ese pequeño desplante de poca elegancia decidimos bajar… pero lo que vimos fue espantoso…- Vamos relájate un poco… -me entregaba un vaso con agua mientras acariciaba mi espalda-

Que me calme… -murmure entre dientes- mis padres me van a desheredar… -la destrucción que había en la sala era horrible… los sillones estaban algunos arañados, otros vomitados y en el que estaba Rin estaba lleno de cerveza y Rin con la cara toda pintarrajeada, en el rincón aún seguían durmiendo Nico y Kotori, al momento de observar la mesa casi me dan un infarto, Hanayo estaba con ropa interior abrazada de con el barril de cerveza y debajo de la mesa estaba Umi y Nozomi tan solo con ropa interior y de Eri no se sabía nada hasta que por alguna razón nos dirigimos al patio donde la muy idiota estaba en una silla de playa recostada con uno de mis bikinis favoritos y con lentes de sol…- estará viva? -ninguna nos atrevíamos a tocarla por si estaba muerta echa paleta, pero cuando habíamos decidido a acercarnos se levantó de golpe gritando lo que casi nos mata del susto-

¡SOY LA REINA DE LA NIEVE! ¡QUE ELSA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS! AYASE ERI MANDA! -sin más entro a la sala nuevamente-

Nee Maki-chan y si nos vamos a dormir nuevamente? -solo asentí y nos dirigimos a mi habitación donde cerré la puerta y decidí olvidarme de todo y solo abrazar a Honoka quien solo reía bajito- sabes que es lo bueno!

Mmh? -acaricie el cabello de Honoka quien se acercó a mi cuello para besarlo-

Tus padres regresan el próximo mes de sus vacaciones, así que tienes tiempo para arreglar todo eso- suspire pesadamente, en eso tiene razón-

Gracias por estar a mi lado Honoka -ella solo asintió y me abrazo más fuerte lentamente quedándonos profundamente dormidas-

 **Omake PDV general**

-después de que Maki y Honoka se fueran a dormir Umi atrapo a Hanayo y le hicieron lo mismo que a Nico, pero esta vez la recostaron boca arriba en la mesa mientras Umi levantaba el barril de cerveza y esta bebía mientras Nozomi y Eri le alentaban hasta que Nozomi se sintió un poco mal y vomito encima a Eri quien asqueada se vomito en uno de los sofás, al ver esto Umi se apartó de golpe lanzando cerveza por todas partes incluso llegando al sofá adonde Rin dormía profundamente, Hanayo por su parte estaba tan borracha que se quedó profundamente dormida encima de la mesa, a los que Umi solo dejo el barril encima de la mesa e iba en ayuda de Nozomi quien seguía vomitando y araño sin querer el sofá. Eri por su parte se fue al baño a ver si encontraba un poco de ropa o algo que ponerse y solo encontró uno de los bikinis de Maki el cual le quedaba perfectamente… aunque un poco apretado del busto y para finalizar se puso unos anteojos de sol y se fue al patio donde aún seguía nevando- Nozomi te encuentras bien?

Solo necesito descansar… *inserte sonido de vomito* -la pobre había vomitado encima de Umi quien se aguantó y ayudo a Nozomi a ir al baño y quitarse ambas la ropa sucia y quedar solo en ropa interior a ninguna le importaba mucho y al salir vieron el desastre que estaba por toda la sala, pero decidieron ignorarlo e ir a acostarse debajo de la mesa donde se quedaron-

-y si se preguntan quién le rayo la cara a Rin fue…- jijiji nadie me atrapara -con un plumón permanente una sombra le dibujaba cosas en la cara a Rin y luego huía a la habitación junto a su amada Maki quien estaba durmiendo profundamente, jamás sabrían que fue ella porque arrojo el plumón por la venta en dirección de la calle-

-nadie sabía que todo eso fue grabado y que para lastima de Honoka fue atrapada y pintarrajeada por todas-

 **Bueno hasta aquí :3 feliz año nuevo a todos nwn que lo pasen muy bien y que todos sus deseos se cumplan**

 **Y lamento mucho mi ausencia en FF pero realmente no tenía donde escribir fis y no me gusta pedir nada prestado así que espere un tiempo y compre una lap nueva :3 por lo tanto apenas y tenga tiempos comenzare nuevamente e avanzar en mis fic que estaban abandonados**


End file.
